PTV 4 gears up weekends, IBC 13 beefs up a new afternoon soap
Kasama targets Saturday and Sunday night audiences, Kaibigan unveils an afternoon soap. July 5, 2019 Marriel Dagohoy (school uniform) plugs 'Rated Marriel.' Photo from PTV and SMAC's Facebook MANILA, Philippines - PTV 4 launches 2 new programs for its weekend prime-time block in a bid to conquer weekend programming, while IBC-13 launched a new soap opera for its weekday afternoon block amid the competition among the networks. Popularly known as the television broadcasting arm of the government, PTV 4 may come out competitive after all. With the Koreanovelas on primetime and the NBL basketball dominated its regular weekend programming, PTV 4 is also reviving up with popular shows that may catch the needed additional viewership. In the old days, we tune in to 4 as we want to catch the President or a basketball game. PTV 4 has aired many primetime entertainment programs in the 80s and 90s are "Maria Maria," "Balintataw," "Ito Ang Inong Tiya Dely," "Last 2 Minutes," "Sa Direksyon ni Lino Brocka," "Bhoy," "Estudyante Blues," "Viva Drama Specials," "Love Me Doods," "Tanghalan ng Kapalaran," "Relaks Lang" among others. Now, there will be a new show to compete with already popular ones on 2, 7 and 13 are the commercial networks. The network's attempt to dominate the primetime sitcoms in TV networks in the likes of ABS-CBN's family sitcom "Home Sweetie Home: Extra Sweet," the Vic Sotto-Maine Mendoza tandem "Daddy's Gurl" of GMA, the Joyce Abestano-starrer phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom "Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo" of IBC 13 and RPN's primetime teen sitcom "That's My Hazel," topbilled by Hazel Orande, which premiered last June 29. Then, the government TV network became a sketch sitcom - as opposed to the primetime sitcoms, in an enhanced contract with SMAC Television Production (Social Media Artists and Celebrities). PTV and SMAC presents its newest weekend primetime offering, "Rated Marriel," a refreshing hilarious one-hour comedy show as the first-ever sketch comedy sitcom, will air on Saturday, July 6 at 7pm. The show will be topbilled by rising teen star Marriel Dagohoy in her leading role as a homegrown talent of PTV and SMAC. A hilarious combination of the family-oriented sitcom, political satire and sketch comedy format, a first in Philippine television, Marriel shifts from one role after another such as high school student, daughter of her family and high school varsity player, aiming to provide laughter for the audiences by showcasing a typical comedic sketches, satire, segments and skits focused on the current issues, current developments and public information of the Philippine government under the good governance of the Duterte administration with the vision of “change is coming.” Also part of the show are Donny Pangilinan as her leading man Secretary Donny Andanar, Kaye Abad as Marriel's mother, Arnold Reyes as Marriel's father, Zyren dela Cruz as Marriel's youngest brother and Kaye and Patrick's second child, Kurt Gerona as Marriel's classmate/bestfriend, Art Guma as Marriel's classmate and Kurt's friend and Gary Lim as President Rodriga Duterte. On Sunday, 7:30pm, the premiere of the reality artista show "Artista Teen Quest," which is set to discover and develop an aspiring teen talented artists. Isaiah Tiglao, Princess Ella Apon and Rayantha Leigh hosts the show, with juries Riva Quenery, Anton Juarez, Mateo San Juan and Justin Lee. "Artista Teen Quest" is open to all teens ages 13 - 19 years old - can sing, dance, and act - with or w/o manager/management - Filipino or Fil-Am to bring their 1-page resume and set card. The winner of the search got as much as P1 million worth of prizes and one studio type condo unit. A new afternoon soap on IBC Meanwhile, IBC 13 premieres its newest and heartwarming afternoon family drama "Julie Vega," topbilled by rising teleserye princess Maxene Montalbo with an ensemble of today’s most respected young actors. The soap opera based on the the late child actress Julie Vega and is set to launch the career of teen actress Maxene, who has proven her acting prowess by auditioning her role at the talent development of IBC 13. Follow the story of Julie Vega (Montalbo), a young girl with a very kind heart who will be raised by a father Ramon (Victor Basa) as a policeman. When she is still a baby, Julie Vega will be stolen from her biological and wealthy parents Reynaldo (Jon Avila) and Cara (Hazel Faith dela Cruz). It is Carla (Ingrid dela Paz), Reynaldo’s avenging ex-lover, who has the baby stolen with the help of her suitor Marco (DM Sevilla). Afraid of being caught red-handed, Marco leaves the child to his best friend Ramon, a policeman. Despite his average and simple life, Ramon wholeheartedly accepts Julie Vega and raises her as his own daughter. Julie Vega begins to endure challenges and hardships in her young life when Ramon eventually marries Cara in hopes of giving them a better life. But fate rewards Julie Vega’s innate goodness by bringing her closer to Cara and Reynaldo, not knowing they are her true parents. How will Julie Vega discover her true identity? How will she suffer in the hands of Carla? In the end, who will she choose? Her true parents who want to make up for the lost time or the man who raised her and treated her as his own? Also included in the cast are Bailey May, Mitch Naco, Larah Claire Sabroso, JM and JC Urquico, Divina Valencia, Pinky Marquez, Leo Martinez, Janet Araniz, Ramon Christopher, Harvey Bautista, and Melissa Ricks. "Julie Vega" is under the direction of Jay Altarejos and Cathy Camarillo. The soap opera is set to premiere on July 8 and airs weekdays at 3:15pm after "Fates & Furies" in IBC 13.